SHE IS MINE
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Un personaje que siempre se caracterizó por pensar las cosas antes de hacerlo, y no se dejaba llevar por las emociones, porque el mismo renuncio a ellas cuando decidió convertirse en el demonio Uchiha, un ser despiadado y temido en todo el mundo ninja, y entonces ¿porque se sentía así con ella?,¿que sentía por ella?,¿porque le molestaba verla con otro?, Muy sencillo ella era de el.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

En la aldea de Konoha, el líder del clan mas poderoso Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba en un dilema muy grande desde hacia mas de dos semanas.

Aun recordaba claramente el pergamino que le había sido enviado por el mismísimo demonio Uchiha en el que le solicitaba, no, mas bien le exigía le entregara lo que por derecho le correspondía, y es que la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga desde el momento de su nacimiento fue prometida en matrimonio al menor de los Uchiha y cuando cumpliera sus 16 años debían casarse y así asegurar la unión de los clanes mas poderosos de todo el país del fuego.

Y se preguntaran ¿porque con Sasuke Uchiha y no Itachi? Que después de todo era el mayor, por lo tanto el heredero del clan Uchiha. Sencillo, Itachi Uchiha era el heredero del clan Uchiha y Sasuke por ser el menor no tenia mas herencia que cualquier otro miembro de esa familia, por lo tanto Fugaku Uchiha haciendo uso de su inteligencia y en miras de asegurarle un futuro prometedor al menor de sus hijos no dudo un segundo para hablar con el líder Hyuuga y el Sandaime Hokage apenas se entero que el tan esperado sucesor Hyuuga no era un niño sino una delicada niña quien sucedería al gran Hiashi Hyuuga por lo tanto para asegurar su futuro liderazgo antes debía contraer nupcias y que mejor que el portador de uno de los dojutsus mas poderosos y temidos en el mundo ninja.

Luego de una intensa charla en la que el líder Hyuuga exponía las mil y una trabas para evitar una futura unión de los clanes Uchiha - Hyuuga, el Sandaime ha tomado uso de la palabra dando su total consentimiento ante dicho hecho.

Y es que a pesar de que cada clan tenia sus propias reglas y el Hokage evitaba inmiscuirse de mas en ellos esta vez no pudo sino apoyar al líder Uchiha, no por favoritismo ni nada por el estilo sino que después del ataque del Kyuubi a la aldea, esta aun estaba vulnerable a cualquier ataque y pensando que una negativa de parte del clan Hyuuga a la propuesta del líder Uchiha no haría mas que provocar descontento por parte de un clan y el otro no tardaría en responder, porque conociendo lo orgullosos que son ambos clanes esto podría desatar conflictos internos en la aldea.

Una vez mas el líder Hyuuga intento persuadir al Hokage pero este ya había tomado una decisión y ante la orden definitiva del Hokage no hay argumento lo suficientemente valido para rebatir, después de todo es la máxima autoridad de la aldea.

Otro punto a favor de Fugaku Uchiha fue el total apoyo de los miembros del consejo de la aldea, no por evitar los conflictos, ellos simplemente pensaban en el poderío de la aldea, porque la unión de dos dojutsus poderosos seguramente crearía uno aun mas poderoso.

Al final como todo ninja acepto que seria provechoso la unión de los clanes y que de nacer un nuevo dojutsu los Hyuuga podrían reclamarlo como suyo puesto que seria este el hijo de la heredera aunque no sea con otro Hyuuga como normalmente debería ser.

Lo cierto es que en la actualidad Hiashi Hyuuga estaba decidido a no permitir una unión entre su querida hija mayor – si , querida porque al pasar el tiempo este por fin reconoció la valía de su hija – y ahora que mantenían una buena relación de padre e hija no iba a permitir que el demonio Uchiha se llevara a su princesa, así tuviera que convencer a cierto ninja rubio de mantener una relación con su hija, puesto que el Hyuuga mayor tenia muy presente los sentimientos de la joven ojiperla hacia Naruto Namikaze - después de la batalla contra Pain en la que se entero que era hijo del cuarto Hokage decidió honrarlo y así usar su apellido- de hecho el líder Hyuuga sostenía una especie de amistad con el joven héroe, digo especie de amistad por el carácter de líder Hyuuga y que muchas veces el rubio hacia exasperar, pero era preferible eso a que fuera el legitimo prometido de la chica, ya que como todos en la aldea lo consideraba solo un sucio traidor.

Porque a pesar de haber participado en la batalla decisiva contra Madara y Obito, este se rehuso completamente a regresar a la aldea que lo vio nacer a pesar de que su nombre haya sido borrado del libro bingo, y por lo tanto no se ha ganado el respeto de los habitantes de su antigua aldea, salvo de unos pocos que de alguna manera tratan de entender el dolor que sufrió el Uchiha en la aldea.

-En otra parte del país del fuego, un poco retirado de Konoha se encuentra el Uchiha menor totalmente exasperado por el repentino interrogatorio de sus compañeros de grupo -dígase Karin y Suigetsu, ya sabemos que Juugo no es muy hablador y se dedica a solo escuchar- y es que desde que se enteraron que Sasuke planeaba ir a su antigua aldea en busca de una chica que una vez fue su prometida, en el par mencionado anteriormente han despertado ciertos sentimientos que por distinto motivo los llevo al fastidioso interrogatorio a su líder, Karin por su parte se encontraba total y absolutamente celosa, es que en su cabeza no cabe la idea que el Uchiha, que nunca le presto atención, a pesar de dar incluso su vida si se lo pidiese, ahora no mas porque si les dice que esta comprometido y que planea llevar a su mujer a convivir con ellos, porque desde que el tiene uso de razón a el se le dijo que la heredera Hyuuga era de el y de nadie mas, por eso y aunque hay dejado de hablarle desde la época de la academia eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella y solo ella seria su esposa, por eso se atrevía a decir desde ya que era su mujer

Estaba decidido, no la conocía y ya la tenia como su mas firme enemiga y de ninguna manera le dejaría el camino libre con su Uchiha, porque a su parecer ella tenia mas derecho a estar con el que esa supuesta prometida.

Por su parte el sentimiento que despertó en Suigetsu no pudo ser mas que la curiosidad, el quería saber que podría tener esa chica para que el Uchiha quisiera llevarla con el, es que ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y su líder jamás mostro interés en una mujer, ciertamente como todo hombre satisfacía sus necesidades con muchas mujeres pero nunca se quedo siquiera a pasar la noche.

En la mente de Suigetsu, y por mas que trataba de visualizar a la chica sencillamente no podía, es que con el carácter temperamental del Uchiha no podía imaginar alguna mujer que no considerara una molestia ya que en muchas oportunidades le había escuchado decir que las mujeres no eran mas que eso, una molestia.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

La cita con Naruto kun

En su enorme mansión se encontraba la heredera Hyuuga hecha un manojo de nervios puesto que hoy seria su primera cita con el rubio de sus sueños. Pero también estaba preocupada por las reacciones de su padre, ella sabia que su padre y el ojiazul se toleraban entre si pero no pensó que el mayor contribuiría a que Naruto accediera a tener una cita con ella, pero lo que mas la preocupaba sin duda es que desde hace dos semanas su padre se encuentra distraído y según a su parecer también nervioso, ella no puede entender que podría alterar los nervios de acero del gran Hiashi Hyuuga, pero no se atrevía a preguntar después de la escueta respuesta que le dio hace una semana cuando se armo de valor y le pregunto que le preocupaba, en respuesta el ojiperla mayor le dijo que no hiciera algo que manchara el orgullo Hyuuga y que se apresurara a escoger pronto un futuro esposo que la representara.

Al pasar de algunos días cuando regreso de misión el rubio, este había ido a la mansión Hyuuga, primero por la sincera amistad que se gesto entre Hinata y el y en segunda porque el líder Hyuuga le pidió hablar con el personalmente con carácter de urgencia.

Se podía decir que el rubio mas sorprendido no podía estar, una y otra vez se preguntaba mentalmente que estaba ocurriendo, y no es para menos, el siempre vio a Hinata como una amiga, jamas se detuvo a pensar en sus cualidades y atributos y ahora el ojiperla mayor se encontraba dándole con lujo de detalle las cualidades de su hija incitándolo a que prestara mas atención en sus atributos que no son nada despreciable para ningún hombre, incluso le ofreció una dote por encima de la establecida para ella por ser la heredera del clan.

Claro esta que esta ultima parte el rubio salio de su asombro para pasar a una clara molestia, cosa que noto el mayor y de inmediato se apresuro a aclararle las cosas al Namikaze, le dijo que en el pasado permitió que su hija fuera comprometida con alguien que no es digno de ella, claro esta no le dijo de quien se trataba, que era un contrato que solo se podía anular si antes de que la reclamara como suya esta contrajera nupcias con otra persona. Luego de esa explicación los dos se sumieron en unos minutos de incomodo silencio y aunque por extraño que parezca no fue Naruto el que lo rompió sino hiashi quien le pedía cordialmente que por lo menos lo pensara, que era la solución a los problemas de Hinata, pero que no se tardara demasiado porque en cualquier momento ese ser indeseable podría aparecer.

Naruto sumido en sus pensamientos salio del despacho del Hyuuga en silencio pensativo, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que olvido saludar a la que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Pov de Naruto

Luego de lo que me dijo el vejo Hyuuga me encuentro perplejo, salgo de aquella mansión con la intensión de tomar aire fresco ya que adentro me encuentro sofocado, no es por el hecho de considerar tener una relación con ella, puesto que es muy bonita pero hacia ya un tiempo que ella y yo hablamos para aclarar lo de sus sentimientos y la inesperada confesión en medio de una difícil batalla, ella me dejo en claro que solo lo dijo como una forma de darme tiempo para recuperarme mientras ella servia de distracción para evitar que me atacaran de nuevo, puesto que me encontraba lastimado, confieso que eso me decepciono un poco, pero no de ella, solo que me había hecho a la idea que alguien fue capaz de amarme incluso cuando todos los demás me despreciaban.

Llego a mi casa, si mi casa, porque al usar el apellido de mi padre se me entregaron numerosas propiedades, que forman parte del legado material que mi padre dejo para mi y entre ellos la casa en la que ellos alguna vez fueron tan felices. Tomo una larga ducha y me despeino con desesperación mis cabellos en un vano intento de que lleguen las respuestas a mi mente, luego de esto estoy decidido a dormir y mañana seguro llegaran las respuestas.

Ya han pasado dos días y aun no he ido a dar la tan ansiada respuesta, digo tan ansiada porque he visto varios Hyuuga merodeando mi casa seguramente por ordenes de su líder.

Hoy es el día, me levanto muy temprano, realizo mis actividades rutinarias que consisten en comer un buen tazón de ramen, entrenar un poco dentro de mi casa y ducharme, luego me dirijo al complejo Hyuuga a dar una respuesta a la inesperada proposición.

Llego a la mansión y de inmediato son conducido al despacho donde se encuentra mi futuro suegro, si porque vine dispuesto a darnos una oportunidad a Hinata y a mi, total no tenemos nada que perder sino funcionamos como pareja, ella se libraría de ese compromiso y yo... Bueno no se que pasaría conmigo aun no se que pensar sino funciona, seguro encontrare una chica que sera mi pareja ideal porque desde hace tiempo ya no siento que este enamorado de Sakura, por supuesto que la quiero y siempre sera así paro ya no la idealizo como antes.

Al informar al viejo Hyuuga realiza un largo y sonoro suspiro de alivio y las facciones de su rostro se ven mas relajadas.

Ahora la cuestión es como decirle a ella que hemos planeado parte de su vida sin siquiera preguntar si esta o no de acuerdo y como si leyera mis pensamientos el viejo me sorprende nuevamente diciéndome que no me preocupe que ella se lo tomara de la mejor manera.

Fin Naruto Pov.

Luego de la respuesta de Naruto el líder Hyuuga mas relajado esta vez se dirige a la habitación de su primogénita para informarle que desde ese dia Naruto tenia permiso de cortejarla oficialmente y que el dia siguiente seria la primera cita de ellos dos, a lo que la ojiperla asintió tímidamente, aunque su corazón dio un vuelco tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

Y esta es la razón porque la ojiperla se encontraba tan nerviosa, ciertamente Naruto y ella se habían vuelto mas unidos pero nunca en un plano romántico y ella sentía que debía dar lo mejor de si para que el se sintiera a gusto con su compañía.

La cita transcurrió de lo mas relajada a pesar de los nervios de ambos al estar juntos en su primera cita, luego de despedirse en la casa de ella quedaron de realizar un picnic al dia siguiente en las afueras de la aldea para evitar interrupciones y según el tener que dar explicaciones a terceros... ¡Oh! pero ahí...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con un capitulo que en realidad no me convence mucho pero bueno ya vendan mejores, me alegra mucho saber que este, mi primer fic, haya tenido tan buena aceptación entre los lectores de fanfiction, se que el primer capitulo fue un inicio poco común pero ya lo había escrito de dos formas distintas y no me gustaron para nada, de verdad me costo un poco escribir ese primer capitulo, ya los otos llegaron de forma mas natural, ahora si me dejo de tanta palabrería, ahora sí a leer, espero sus opiniones, gracias.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

CAPÍTULO III

Tu eres ... Sasuke Uchiha

Hacia un dia precioso, un sol radiante y a pesar de ello el dia estaba un poco fresco, por lo menos para un joven rubio y una bella ojiperla que se encontraban disfrutando el maravilloso dia en medio de un pequeño bosque a la afueras de Konoha, degustando las delicias que ella con tanto esmero preparo para ellos.

...

En las afueras de una pequeña aldea cerca de Konoha se encontraba cierto azabache hecho un mar de furia, ya le había escrito al cretino de Hiashi Hyuuga y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de responderle, y el Uchiha Sasuke le demostraría que a el nadie lo toma a la ligera, estaba decidido a ir a Konoha y tomar lo que le pertenecía así tuviera que destruir media aldea con tal de conseguir su propósito. El siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta vez estaba en su total derecho puesto que esa Hyuuga era de el y antes de irse de la aldea se lo había dejado bien en claro.

Por una calle poco transitada caminaba la pequeña heredera Hyuuga con la firme intención de ir a su casa, tomar un relajante baño y entregarse plácidamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Hacia poco ella, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru y Kurenai regresaron de una cansina misión de la que todos resultaron completamente exhaustos por esa razón sus compañeros de equipo no la acompañaron a su casa, puesto que era costumbre de ellos hacerlo, cuando de repente siente una presencia que la observa, muy nerviosa saca un kunai y se para en posición defensiva, entre tartamudeos, claro signo de su exagerado nerviosismo pregunta

-¿quien esta ahí?-

Antes de que alguien le respondiera se encontraba acorralada entre una pared y el cuerpo de su agresor quien en un ágil movimiento le quito el kunai y lo tenia puesto en el cuello. Sus ojos perlas se abrieron como platos al descubrir su agresor, nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, con quien tenia ya varios años que no cruzaban palabra alguna. Este se acerco a su oído aun sin retirar el kunai del cuello de la chica, le susurro un -

Pase lo que pase me perteneces Hyuuga-

Acto seguido unió sus labios con los de ella posesivamente, ella solo atino a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, cuando ya no sintió la presión en sus labios abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en completa soledad en ese sitio y el kunai que anteriormente se encontraba en su cuello yacía tirado en el suelo.

Totalmente exasperado se dirigía veloz y ágilmente hacia la aldea que una vez fue suya en busca de cierta persona que se llevaría con el aun en contra de su propia voluntad y así tuviera que provocar una masacre en contra de las personas que se interpusieran entre su objetivo y el.

Un poco mas atrás se acercaban sus compañeros de Taka que solo atinaban a acercarse solo un poco puesto que la velocidad del azabache era mucho mayor que la de ellos y en un supuesto hecho de que pudieran darle alcance tampoco lo harían, lo conocían bien y sabían que cuando se encontraba en ese estado de furia era mejor no acercarse por en temor de que el portador del Sharingan tomara represalias en contra de ellos.

Se acercaba peligrosamente a las afueras de la aldea mas específicamente al bosque donde estaban Naruto y Hinata cuando de repente la pelirroja integrante de su grupo le detiene mediante un grito , este aun con su clara molestia disminuye un poco su velocidad para que Karin le informara porque lo detiene, esta sumamente nerviosa le dice que en el bosque siente el chakra del rubio que tantas veces lo ha perseguido a lo que el azabache le responde que de todos modos no se detendrá, antes de reanudar su velocidad inicial ella le informa que junto a el se encuentra otra persona, por su chakra deduce que también un ninja, sin embargo es mucho mas cálida y relajada que la de cualquiera de los ahí presentes.

Luego de meditarlo un momento el Uchiha tenia toda la intención de no permitir que el rubio interfiriera en sus planes por lo que le dice a Karin que le indique el lugar donde sintió el chakra de esas personas, ella diligentemente le indica y el panorama que encontró solo lo hizo poner mas fúrico de lo que ya estaba, claro si es que eso es posible.

El rubio que dentro de poco seria cadáver se encontraba muy, muy cerca de lo ojiperla, tanto que la nariz de ambos se rozaban y podían sentir el chocar del aliento del otro en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar los labios de ella sintió un fuerte puñetazo que lo lanzo por lo menos cinco metros de distancia de la chica, esta por su parte se encontraba en shock, su boca abierta de la sorpresa y sus perlados ojos se podían comparar con dos platos, solo atinaba de ver la dirección en donde su rubio pretendiente fue lanzado a la persona que tenia enfrente que la miraba como si quisiera en ese mismo instante atravesarla con la mirada.

En esos dos pozos negros como la noche podía ver oscuridad y furia lo que la causaba a ella un gran temor, instintivamente dio dos pasos atrás pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo porque el azabache la sujeto fuertemente de uno de sus brazos, solo hasta ese momento se percato quien era realmente la persona que tenia enfrente, y los recuerdos del pasado azotaron su mente de forma violenta como si de repente hubiese recordado todo lo que tenia que ver con la persona que ahora tenia enfrente, solo alcanzo a balbucear un casi ininteligible

- T-tu eres descarga, Sasu-el-dios-que-

El azabache no pudo responder por el fuerte grito que había dado hacia su persona el hiperactivo rubio, y aun sin soltarla dirigió su gélida mirada hacia la persona que en su oportunidad fue su mejor amigo.

-Ahora te dedicas a tomar lo que no es tuyo, dobe-

-No se de que hablas Sasuke teme, deja ir a Hinata si lo que quieres es una batalla conmigo esta bien, sera como en los viejos tiempos-

-Ja- responde en señal de burla el portador del Sharingan- no te creas que eres tan importante dobe, no estoy aquí por tu, vine por ella-

Afirma y la acerca posesivamente hacia si. Ella solo puede agachar la mirada sabiendo a que se refiere el azabache.

El rubio por su parte aun no alcanza a entender lo que esta pasando, primero es golpeado cuando intenta besarla, luego Sasuke dice que esta ahí por ella, y ella solo agacha la cabeza en clara señal de que acepta lo que esta diciendo el teme de su amigo, si, su amigo porque aun lo considera así y no pierde las esperanzas de que recapacite y vuelva a la aldea.

Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando recuerda la conversación con Hiashi en la que le dice que ella esta comprometida con un hombre que no la merece, pero el rubio en su típica inocencia malinterpreta el papel de Sasuke en ese momento.

-Sasuke -dice serio el rubio- lo que sea que te este pagando ese sujeto por llevársela a el yo estoy dispuesto a darte el doble, sino quieres pelear conmigo y es solo por dinero acepta la oferta y déjala ir-

El azabache alza una ceja, clara señal de confusión ¿que sujeto? Se pregunta mentalmente tanto el como sus compañeros que se han mantenido al margen de la situación.

-Explícale Hyuuga- exige, o mejor dicho ordena el azabache.

Ella solo se tenso un poco mas de lo que ya estaba ¿como iba a explicarle al amor de su vida que ella estaba comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha cuando ella misma ni lo recordaba hasta ese momento?

Con un poco de dificultad levanto la vista para encarar al rubio que aun se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, aun mas confundido que antes.

Hinata por su parte no pudo reprimir dos lagrimas traicioneras que escapaban de sus ojos, lo que hizo aumentar la ira del Uchiha apretando un poco mas el agarre.

Como pudo y en un hilo de voz solo alcanzo a disculparse con Naruto diciéndole que debía ir con Uchiha san.

Naruto iba a protestar cuando vio que el azabache se acerco mas al rostro de la ojiperla y sin mas la beso desatando la furia del rubio y los celos de la pelirroja del grupo, el beso fue algo fugaz solo para darle a entender al rubio que ella era de el y de nadie mas.

Hinata volvió su rostro hacia Naruto y luego hacia Sasuke con el ceño fruncido indicando que no le agrado la situación e intento zafarse de su agarre para ir donde se encontraba Naruto, el azabache al percatarse de sus intenciones no se lo permite, se limita a ordenarle a Juugo, su compañero de equipo que se la lleve. Ella intenta resistirse pero el peli naranja es mas alto y fuerte y la sube al hombro cual costal de papas.

Naruto se lanza en miras de defender a Hinata de ese abusivo solo para encontrarse de frente con Sasuke quien le detiene el paso inmediatamente dispuesto a decirle que la Hyuuga es de el, que no hay otro hombre, puesto que olvidaba que el rubio es un poco lento para entender las indirectas.

El azabache no iba a hacer eso por evitar un enfrentamiento ni por consideración, solo quería asegurarse que Naruto entendiera la situación y de paso avisarle a Hiashi Hyuuga que por muy Hyuuga que fuera el era un Uchiha y no permitía que nadie se burlara de el.

Bien, ahora quiero agradecer a las personas que muy amablemente dejaron sus reviews, Tratare de contestarles a todos lo mas rápido posible, hay una chica que me preguntó el porque de los compromisos obligados, eh aquí mi respuesta: no se que piensen otros autores pero a mi me parece emocionante como se desenvuelven ellos dos a partir de un compromiso forjado entre dos familias, siempre ocurren tantas situaciones tanto buenas como malas que les permite a ellos darse cuenta que no son tan diferentes, de hecho desde mi particular punto de vista Hinata tiene muchas cosas en común tanto con Sasuke como con Itachi,espero haber aclarado tu interrogante.


	4. Sasuke, Hinata y los celos de Karin

Hola a mis queridos lectores, no se que opinen sobre este capitulo pero a mi me gustó mucho escribirlo, en un principio escribí solo un párrafo y lo deje de lado mas de una semana, pero cuando lo retome, las ideas fluían solitas.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

CHAPTER IV

Sasuke, Hinata y los celos de Karin

Los celos, muchas veces sentimos que sin ellos no podríamos defender lo que es nuestro, en el caso de Karin eran unos celos enfermizos que no le permitían ni un momento de tranquilidad, y es que desde el momento que Sasuke anuncio que iría por una mujer ella solo ha vivido un profundo desasosiego, por llamarlo de alguna forma, no logra conciliar el sueño, esta mas irritable que nunca y quien termina pagando siempre por ello es su compañero Suigetsu, aunque seria hipocresía de ella decir que con quien realmente desea descargar esa frustración es con la bella ojiperla, sin embargo por temor a represalias en su contra de parte de Sasuke ni siquiera le dirige la palabra.

Desde hace una semana la "princesa", como la ha denominado Karin solo se ha mantenido encerrada en su habitación, no ha querido siquiera socializar con ellos, no es que le importara mucho a la pelirroja, es solo que le molestaba lo que según ella, la Hyuuga se creía mas importante que el resto del mundo.

POV de Karin

Es realmente injusto, he dado todo por el, incluso le perdoné que me haya utilizado a su antojo, que haya intentado asesinarme cruelmente, pero eso nunca sera suficiente para Sasuke kun, ¿que tiene esa chica que no tenga yo? Soy mas hermosa que ella, vasta solo ver su horrible y holgada vestimenta para darse cuenta que no es atractiva, seguramente tiene sobrepeso o tal vez su cuerpo esta cubierto de enormes verrugas o manchas espantosas, esa mocosa no lo quiere, se la ha pasado encerrada, seguramente creyéndose mejor que todo el mundo solo por poseer un dojutsu poderoso y ser de una importante familia, ha de ser una arrogante niña mimada acostumbrada a cumplir con todos sus caprichos y la cabaña no es digna de "su alteza" maldita niña babosa, esta equivocada si cree que me rendiré tan fácil, no le dejare el camino libre para que se quede con Sasuke kun, el es solo mio, ella solo es una embaucadora que con su indiferencia seguro quiere hacer que el se derrita a sus pies, pero como que me llamo Karin Uzumaki no la dejare, la descubriré delante de Sasuke kun y así estará tan agradecido conmigo que ya no tendrá que buscar a otra mujer, yo seré su sostén, su apoyo, alejare a esa ojiperla de mi querido Sasuke kun kiaaaaaaaaaa.

Fin POV de Karin

Mientras que todos los compañeros del azabache piensan que la mujer de cabello azulino no quiere convivir con ellos por considerarlos poca cosa. Ella solo esta deprimida, tratando de sobrellevar esa nueva situación en su vida, había esperado tanto tiempo para que el rubio de sus sueños la notara y ahora que por fin volvió sus ojos a ella, repentinamente aparece Sasuke Uchiha y le estropea su maravilloso sueño de amor con el joven de profundos ojos azules, ella es una persona amable y gentil, no es capaz de desear mal al Uchiha, de ninguna manera, solo quiere que se valla lejos, muy lejos, se olvide de ese compromiso entre ellos y haga su vida al lado de otra mujer, total tiene un séquito completo si quisiera incluso formar un harem si quisiera y ninguna hubiese puesto objeción alguna.

Realmente se encontraba destrozada, si por lo menos las cosas no hubiesen ocurrido ante los ojos de Naruto, pero como siempre el azabache tenia que hacer las cosas a su manera, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás, aun recuerda el primer encuentro con el equipo de su futuro esposo y de las distintas reacciones de ellos.

Ese gigante la había subido a su hombro y se la llevo a gran velocidad, hubiese intentado resistirse pero de nada le servía, el era mas fuerte que ella, aparte que Sasuke seguramente la seguiría y por la gélida mirada que le dedico cuando se encontraron hace rato ella no sabia que podía hacerle.

La llevaron a una cabaña oculta tras una maleza, en medio de un difícil camino, realmente le resultaría difícil salir de allí a ella sola. Pero nada que no pudiera resolver, después de todo forma parte del mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha.

Mientra esperaba la llegada de su "prometido" en la habitación que le designaron, ella pensaba que podía decirle al Uchiha para que el mismo rompiese ese compromiso y la dejara ser libre, pero ella sabia lo terco que podía ser el azabache, lo conocía desde que estaban pequeños y aunque su mente parecía que había olvidado todo lo relacionado con el, la realidad era otra, porque solo le vasto verlo otra vez para que todos esos recuerdos volvieran del mundo del olvido en los que ella había creído haberlos enterrado, recordaba lo posesivo que siempre fue el Uchiha y como siempre ahuyentaba a cualquier niño que se le acercara, las duras palabras que le dijo luego de la masacre de su clan, motivo por cual en la academia ni se miraban, también le llego ese recuerdo de antes de partir de la aldea, ese posesivo beso en sus pálidos labios y advirtiéndole que ella era suya, este ultimo hizo que se ruborizara, tal vez pudiera ser de coraje por no pedirle permiso, pero la verdad es que ella se sentía avergonzada, ¿como es posible que haya olvidado su primer beso? ¿acaso no fue lo suficientemente importante como para recordarlo?, por supuesto que si, para cualquier chica es importante su primer beso, sin embargo su corazón solo podía pensar en su querido Naruto kun, por eso simplemente se repitió una y otra vez que eso no había pasado que solo era producto de un extraño sueño.

-Hyuuga- la aludida dio un respingo desde su sitio, su corazón latió desbocado y sus nervios se dispararon como la mas potente pólvora ante el fuego, pudo haberse quedado en su sitio pero sabia que el azabache le obligaría a mirarle cuando le hablara y ya no quería verse mas patética de lo que ya se estaba sintiendo, por eso armándose de todo el valor que tenia, volvió su vista a su interlocutor, pero sin atreverse a ver esa obscura mirada que le crispaban los nervios.

-U-U-chiha san- respondió ella ante su interlocutor, puesto que no sabia que decir o hacer optó por jugar con sus dedos indices como de costumbre cuando esta realmente nerviosa.

-Sabes porque te traje, ¿no es cierto?

-En realidad no U-Uchiha san.

Sasuke no es un hombre paciente, no le gusta esperar ni perder el tiempo, por eso su poca paciencia estaba llegando a su limite, ¿acaso no sabia ella el porque la llevo con el luego de lo que paso en su encuentro con Naruto? ¿no puede dejar de lado ese estúpido tartamudeo o ese falso respeto? Nadie en su sano juicio respetaría a una persona que se lleva a uno en contra de su voluntad, pero ahí esta ella, vuelta un manojo de nervios, aunque le alegra esa reacción en ella, sabia que desde la academia solo lo hacia en presencia de Naruto y recordar eso solo lo hacia sentir un terrible malestar estomacal, el sabia que siendo unos niños lastimo sus sentimientos, ellos eran amigos, desde siempre había sido así, sus padres a pesar de no llevarse bien, a menudo les permitían convivir para acostumbrarse a la idea de que algún dia se casarían, como su único amigo la consoló cuando murió su madre, estuvo con ella y permitió que llorara en su hombro.

Pero por su estúpido orgullo la alejo de el, la lastimo y la timo de molestia, pero solo era un niño herido, había perdido a toda su familia a manos de la persona que mas amaba, su hermano mayor Itachi, el esperaba que ella insistiera en retomar su amistad, en cualquier momento, tarde o temprano, aunque estaba seguro que mas tarde que temprano, el estaría preparado para retomar su amistad, pero eso no ocurrió, ella se alejo, tomo sus palabras muy literalmente y en un tiempo que el no supo definir estaba solo al pendiente del perdedor de la clase, solo tenia ojos para el, se ruborizaba e intentaba inútilmente de hablar con el, mientras que a su antiguo amigo que se lo llevara el mismísimo demonio, lo abandono, se olvido de el y por todos los cielos el es un Uchiha, la personificación del orgullo, el jamas iba a disculparse, prefirió vivir sumido cada dia en la soledad, segándose de odio y sentimientos de venganza cada dia.

Incluso cuando ni se dirigían la palabra, cuando eran dos perfectos extraños, el se preocupaba por ella, tenia muy presente su existencia y el vinculo que los unía, ella siempre ha sido su prometida y uno de sus metas es reconstruir su clan, por lo tanto no tiene que ir por la vida escogiendo la futura madre de sus hijos porque eso ya se eligió hace mucho tiempo, tal vez no le importaría llevar la contraria a sus padres de casarse con ella, pero la ojiperla posee todas las cualidades que le gustan de una mujer.

No es molesta, principal razón por la no le desagradaba su presencia, tiene el cabello largo y obscuro, cualidad que le gusta porque le recuerda a su madre, desde niña siempre tuvo una piel muy suave y sus labios son como terciopelo, aun tenia presente ese beso, su primer beso que le robo cuando aun eran pequeños.

Cierto que una de sus metas es reconstruir su clan, pero solo tiene diecisiete años, el no esperaba casarse todavía y menos cargar con la responsabilidad de ser padre, esperaba por lo menos cumplir veinte antes de tomar esa decisión, pero no la podía posponer, no después de haber escuchado la noticia que lo llevo en primer lugar a reclamarla ante su familia. Recordaba haber visitado una populosa ciudad del país del fuego, sin prestarle atención a nada en realidad, ya no tenia que preocuparse por ocultar su identidad puesto que ya no era considerado un criminal y tenia licencia de pasearse libremente por las donde quisiera siempre y cuando no causara pánico y destrucción a su paso, aun así levaba una capa que con capucha que le permitía oculta un poco sus rasgos faciales, es que aun después de ser llamado el vengador, el demonio Uchiha, esas mujeres desquiciadas aun insistían en seguir persiguiéndolo, por eso no quería ser reconocido, aparte que estaba acostumbrado a mantener su identidad oculta de extraños.

Pero la conversación que de casualidad escuchaba lo paro en seco, iban dos mujeres y un joven, por lo que observó en sus vestimentas es que eran empleados del señor feudal, pero eso era lo de menos, escucho perfectamente cuando el joven le comentaba muy alegre a sus acompañantes que el señor feudal se reuniría con el líder del clan Hyuuga para solicitar la mano de su hija mayor para su único nieto y heredero.

El Uchiha de inmediato tensó su mandíbula y apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión, el no es ningún tonto, estaba seguro que el bastardo del Hyuuga aceptaría de inmediato a sabiendas de que su hija estaba comprometida con el, porque a ser sinceros, el mismo reconocía que ninguna persona en su sano juicio rehusaría a emparentar con las personas mas importantes de un país, pero ni que creyera ese nieto del feudal que se quedaría a la ojiperla, ella era de el, a lo largo de su vida se le había dicho que ella era su prometida, que se casarían, y aunque ahora no mantuvieran siquiera una relación de amistad, ella debería recordar perfectamente que esta comprometida con el y en caso de no haberlo recordado, su despedida antes de irse con Orochimaru se lo había dejado claro, ¡ah! Pero claro que no, de ninguna manera aceptaría que otro hombre se la quedara, de inmediato le escribiría al Hyuuga para que cumpliera con lo establecido entre las dos familias hace años, total ella ya tenia la edad estipulada en el contrato para que pudieran contraer nupcias.

Eso los ha llevado a la situación actual. El con su poca paciencia tratando de establecer una conversación con ella, mientras que la ojiperla se encuentra hecha un manojo de nervios, el Uchiha le ponía los nervios de punta, en realidad no sabia si de miedo o simplemente por el hecho de saber que el su prometido y pretende que lleven a cabo su matrimonio, por supuesto eso implica consumarlo y eso hace que su estado empeore, incapaz de verle a la cara o de decirle algo coherente, mas bien pareciera que perdió el sentido del habla.

Tampoco el Uchiha la tenia fácil, el nunca ha sido de muchas palabras, y definitivamente no es romántico ni de palabras suaves al tratar a una mujer, mas bien esta acostumbrado a escupir ordenes y tomar lo que quiere cuando lo quiera, por eso se acerco a ella rápidamente y le tomo el mentón obligándola a darle la cara, a que sus miradas se encontraran, negro y blanco, oscuridad y luz, una corriente eléctrica les recorrió la columna vertebral y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, la ojiperla se sentía mareada por la proximidad del azabache, podía sentir su varonil fragancia que embargaba todo su ser y su corazón galopar cual tropel de caballos.

Por unos minutos el tiempo entre los dos se detuvo, solo existían sus profundas miradas como examinándose entre ambos, experimentando un montón de sensaciones únicas e irrepetibles, si les preguntasen que sentían en esos momentos, no podrían responder puesto que no sabían la respuesta.

Pum, pum, pum, una y otra vez su corazón tan acelerado y sin poder apartar la mirada de esos profundos pozos oscuros, hubiese querido decir algo pero su cuerpo se negaba responder, quería huir de esos ojos que traspasaban su ser y la hacían sentir desnuda, vulnerable ante el, su primer amigo, su prometido y también el primer chico que lastimo su corazón, al recordar ese triste episodio fue como un golpe de realidad a su cerebro, el le había dicho que se alejara, que no la quería ver, solo era una débil, inútil y patética niña molesta, entonces se lleno de un valor que no pensó tener para enfrentarlo y de un manotazo aparto la mano del azabache e inmediatamente le volvió la espalda.

-¿Que quiere de mi Uchiha san? Si piensa que me casare con usted esta equivocado, yo amo a Naruto kun- por increíble que le pareciera a ella misma, no tartamudeo ni se mostro insegura al decir esas palabras, aunque una parte de sus ser se sentía terrible por tratarlo de esa manera y la incitaba a disculparse, pero hasta ella, un alma gentil tenia orgullo, después de todo es un Hyuuga.

El azabache a pesar de tener claro los sentimientos de la chica de los ojos de luna, no pudo evitar enfurecerse y endurecer la mirada, el es egoísta y no permitiría que ella se salga con la suya, por eso en un brusco movimiento la volteo hasta que quedaron de nuevo frente a frente, su agarre era fuerte, seguramente esa parte de su nívea piel se tornaría morada producto de la presión ejercida, era tanta su ira que inconscientemente activo el Sharingan, ella solo se asusto y tembló en sus manos cuando la veía fijamente con esa con esos temibles ojos que le recordaban los de un demonio.

-Dentro de un mes se llevara a cabo la ceremonia- siseo el Uchiha en tono peligrosamente bajo y aterrador.

¿Que podía hacer una chica indefensa ante esa mirada cargada de ira? Ella sabia que no podía luchar con el, sabia que el era endemoniadamente fuerte y en dado caso que ella fuera por lo menos la mitad de fuerte que el, estaba segura que tampoco lo haría, porque a pesar de todo lo malo, aun lo quiere, en su corazón aun esta esa parte que hace tanto tiempo ya se había ganado. Solo le quedo asentir tímidamente y darle a entender que por ahora lo aceptaba, aunque de repente y ante el horror de esa mirada escarlata se le ocurrió...

Bueno hasta ahí, espero sus opiniones, gracias por leer...


	5. Y la situacion en Konoha es

Uff, por fin terminé este capitulo, quiero pedirles disculpas por no actualizar pronto, este capitulo me costó una barbaridad, escribía dos o tres párrafos y no me convencían, por lo que los borraba de inmediato, eso era cada vez que tomaba la computadora y comenzaba a escribir, en serio lo borré mas de cinco veces, ahora no es que estoy plenamente convencida pero por lo menos lo encuentro aceptable.

**CHAPTER V**

**Y LA SITUACION EN KONOHA ES...**

Luego del fortuito encuentro entre Naruto y el Uchiha, el primero se quedó meditando largamente lo sucedido en el bosque, por un lado le alegraba la actitud de su amigo, este por lo general era un ser egoísta que jamas prestaba atención a nadie mas que él y el simple hecho de estar interesado en una mujer era una esperanza de que aun queda un poco de luz en el corazón de su amigo, aun podía volver al camino recto ¿verdad?, el Namikaze sabia que el azabache ya no era considerado un criminal sin embargo también estaba consciente que era peligroso y muchas personas le temían, en realidad su corazón es altamente voluble a refugiarse en la oscuridad, y una persona en la oscuridad necesita la luz de alguien que emane la mas pura luz por todos los poros de su piel, en ese caso su amiga Hinata, ella siempre había sido especial, él lo sabia solo que en el pasado había sido tan ciego como para no notarlo pero ahora era plenamente consciente de lo que la chica de orbes plateadas valía, en realidad eso es lo que el teme de su amigo necesitaba y aunque se sentía un poco triste y decaído ese hecho representaba la esperanza de recuperar al Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha.

Su primer impulso luego de meditar la situación había sido ir a la mansión Hyuuga y armar tal escándalo al patriarca Hyuuga por haberlo engañado pero se contuvo, estaba seguro que de hacer eso el de ojos perla mandaría de inmediato un equipo de rastreo a encontrarlos, bueno dudaba que los encontraran puesto que el azabache era muy bueno escondiéndose, no por nada pasaron mas de tres años buscándolo sin resultado alguno, pero es que el ojo del Hyuuga ve mas alla de lo que uno se imagina y todo un escuadrón de Hyuuga realmente podrían lograr su cometido, por esta razón se quedo mucho rato en el bosque cerca de un pequeño arroyo.

Horas y horas trascurrieron en las que el rubio se quedó profundamente dormido hasta que sintió una presencia, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos hasta encontrarse con la poco común mirada de...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

se sentia realmente furioso, el rubio a quien le confió a su hija le informó en un tono de seriedad poco habitual en él, que el Uchiha se la había llevado. El jamas había sido un gran padre para ella pero por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a dejarla en manos de ese demonio, estar con el solo corrompería su alma y su luz se opacaría ante tanta oscuridad proyectada por el usuario del Sharingan.

¿Como pudo creer que Naruto la protegería por encima de su amigo? Había pasado los últimos años tratando de llevarlo a la aldea y no había podido, es obvio ahora que para el Namikaze, su amigo representa una parte se su vida, por encima de cualquier otro. Pero aun asi, él no se daria por vencido, tenia que encontrarlo y arrebatarle a su hija, de ser necesario casarla inmediatamente de ser posible con alguien del clan y ya tenia el candidato perfecto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La inesperada visita al hiperactivo rubio implicaba partir de inmediato a una mision, pero antes de irse tenia que hablar con sus amigos, especialmente con el equipo 8, ellos jamas estarán conformes sin una explicación y obviamente el clan Hyuuga no les informara de nada, pero no solo le preocupaba la reacción del equipo de Hinata ante la noticia, también la de Sakura que si bien es cierto que maduró y ya no tiene esperanza de que el Uchiha la quiera también es cierto que esa noticia le removerá algunos sentimientos, la conoce tan bien que podría asegurar que en los mas recóndito de su corazón aun guardaba esa esperanza que el azabache la mirara como mujer, bien conocía el ese sentimiento de amargura cuando ese alguien importante no te corresponde, ya el lo había vivido en carne propia y quería evitar en la medida de lo posible que su querida amiga sufriera, ya bastante lo había hecho.

Y como lo imagino, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, sus compañeros de generación no se lo podían creer, ¿Hinata y Sasuke comprometidos desde niños? Y lo mas impactante ¿el arrogante que siente desprecia hacia las mujeres fue a Konoha a buscarla?.

El amante de los insectos pese a que no mostro reacción alguna, algo dentro de él se removió, reconocía que el Uchiha participo en la guerra y con su ayuda derrotaron a Madara, pero también estaba consciente que se negó rotundamente a regresar a la aldea que lo vio nacer alegando que no los había perdonado por el sufrimiento al que fue sometida toda su familia, especialmente su querido hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era el bienestar de su amiga aunque en alguna parte de su corazón suponía que si el azabache fue por ella no era para hacerle daño, por lo menos eso quería creer, en realidad esperaba que Naruto tuviera razón.

Su compañero por supuesto no es tan pasible como él y de inmediato estallo en insultos e injurias contra el azabache, alegaba que este era un traidor y que ni aun siendo su prometido se la merecía, estaba dispuesto a ir el solo en busca de ella si es que sus compañeros se negaban.

La de cabello rosado sintió un leve pinchazo en su corazón "que tiene ella que no tenga yo" "¿por que te fijaste en ella?" "yo siempre te apoye, estaba dispuesta a matarte para salvarte de la oscuridad y vienes a la aldea que tanto odias solo para llevarla contigo cuando en alguna oportunidad te lo pedí yo", se decía la medic-ninja, sentimientos reprimidos que la asustaban en gran manera, hace tiempo había renunciado a ese enfermizo sentimiento hacia sus ex compañero, pero saber que la única chica que jamas lo miro fue quien capto su atención la hacia sentir realmente mal, en dimensiones que no creía posible, pero debía aparentar, no quería que sus compañeros se percataran de ese oscuro lado que amenazaba con despertar en cualquier momento si no se calmaba, es que de algo estaba seguro la Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha jamas buscaría una a una mujer por el simple hecho de estar comprometidos sin siquiera despertar un sentimiento en él, de maneras que no se podía explicar ahora estaba segura el porque de su rechazo constante hacia su persona, es que su corazón, por muy solitario, oscuro y retorcido ya tenia dueña y esa era la chica de ojos perla.

El resto de sus compañeros no se esperaban la noticia, y aunque aparentaban indiferencia, esperaban que Naruto tuviera razón y fuera el puente hacia la luz que el Uchiha pudiera pasar, no les gustaría saber que la pobre chica sufrió en manos del que una vez fue su compañero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha nunca fue santo de su devoción, pero que se haya atrevido a raptar a su prima eso superaba cualquier otra situación, en la guerra casi dio la vida por ella y se disponía a protegerla a como de lugar.

Regresaba de una misión cuando el líder del clan, su tío Hiashi lo convocó a el y otros tres excelentes usuarios del Byakugan para informarles de la situación. Sasuke Uchiha había secuestrado a Hinata y Naruto no había hecho nada para detenerlo, eso era el colmo, entendía que fuera su amigo pero también Hinata lo era, ¿como pudo dejar que el oscuro Uchiha se la llevara? La ira le embargaba todo su ser, era indignante que candidato a próximo Hokage permitiera a un renegado, por muy amigo suyo que fuera, llevar se a un ninja de Konoha y mas cuando conocía de sobra los sentimientos que ella profesaba hacia él. Pero de alguna manera los encontrará y la traerá de vuelta, prometía solemne el Hyuuga.

El patriarca Hyuuga se encargó de ocultarle a sus subordinados que el Uchiha reclamaba en todo su derecho puesto que el tratado entre ambos clanes disponía que a la edad de 16 años, la princesa Hyuuga seria entregada en matrimonio l menor de los Uchiha, y mas importante aun, oculto a su sobrino que en cuanto la recuperaran pretendía casarla con él.

Entonces díganme ¿que les pareció? No muy bueno cierto, para el próximo capitulo no me tardare tanto, ya estoy escribiéndolo y llevo aproximadamente la mitad.

¿Quien creen que es la persona que se encontró con Naruto? Dentro de algunos capítulos no develare eso puesto que me concentrare en la "relación" de los protagonistas. Pero me gustaría saber que opinan.

Aclaro que no habrá NaruSaku porque no me gusta esa pareja, a Sakura no la odio pero no me agrada esa pareja entre ella y el rubio.


	6. Y los problemas no se hacen esperar

Uff, que agotada me dejo este capitulo, se que los anteriores fueron cortos y los había hecho esperar demasiado, no pretendía hacer un capitulo tan largo pero las ideas iban fluyendo y si las cortaba el capitulo no tendría sentido, antes que lean quiero disculparme por el pobre intento de dialogo que se da aquí, así como el intento de narración de una batalla, mi fuerte es la narración, por eso pocas veces coloco diálogos y acostumbro escribir mas de sentimientos pero las acciones aquí narradas son importantes. Por favor, si sienten que la historia esta muy forzada haganmelo saber y discúlpenme, ya lo había dicho antes, este es mi primer fic y aunque ya llevo algunos meses escribiendo se me hace un poco difícil plasmar las ideas, ahora si los dejo leer.

Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

**CHAPTER VI**

**...Y LOS PROBLEMAS NO SE HACEN ESPERAR**

Recuerda vagamente como en medio del horror que le provocó su fría mirada escarlata se le ocurrió semejante plan, es que de no ser por esa testarudez por parte suya jamas habrían llegado ahí en primer lugar.

¡Estúpido plan!, si, en estos momentos esta segura que es la estupidez mas grande que se le pudo haber ocurrido, "¿como puedo llamarme a mi misma ninja si por mis tonterías nos encontramos en esta situación? ¡estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!" Se reprochaba mentalmente una y otra vez tratando por todos los medios posibles ahogar su llanto.

Ellos dos solos en una húmeda caverna, empapados a mas no poder, él con una grave herida que amenazaba con infectarse en cualquier momento, corriendo el riesgo de una neumonía, sin nada con que abrigarse del incesante frio que se les acicalaba en sus entrañas y lo que es peor, en lugar de aplacarse la incesante lluvia ahora procedía a nevar fuertemente, la bella ojiperla no presagiaba nada bueno para ella y su acompañante de cabellos azabaches.

Se sentía tan inútil, tal vez si hubiese estudiado medicina ninja como Ino o Sakura seguro podría curarle y no se sentiría tan culpable, pero de nada servía lamentarse ahora, tendría que hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarle la vida a su prometido, luego de lo que ocurrió se prometio a si misma que aceptaría de buena manera su compromiso con el Uchiha y seria la mejor esposa que un hombre pudiera desear, pero antes su prueba de fuego: salvarle la vida a su futuro esposo.

Flash back

Luego de su enfrentamiento con el portador del Sharingan, Hinata pensaba detenidamente lo que pretendía hacer, aun no le quedaba del todo claro el porque el azabache quería casarse tan joven, cierto que el documento de su compromiso especificaba que debían casarse cuando ella cumpliese 16, pero de eso hacia mucho tiempo, los Uchiha no estaban con vida como para obligarlo a contraer nupcias tan joven, y aunque tuviera tanto tiempo sin saber de él estaba segura que no es de los que quieran establecerse definitivamente y dejar de lado la vida de aventura, entonces lo único que pudo pensar es que el azabache quería tener una mujer para que se ocupara de todas sus necesidades, estaba en lo cierto al decir que esa pelirroja de su grupo se ocupaba de su bienestar pero no era su pareja, por lo tanto ella asumía que lo que en realdad quería el azabache era una mujer que lo atendiera solamente a él, recuerda como era de posesivo y celoso cuando solo eran niños, pero eso pasó a la historia, ella no podía pensar que el azabache realmente quisiera estar con ella, lo que en realidad pensaba es que el Uchiha buscó la solución mas practica, buscar a su legitima prometida y casarse con ella.

Jamas por su mente pasaría que un hombre tan atractivo como él se fijara en ella, tan poco agraciada por la naturaleza, según su propio criterio no tenia nada que llamara la atención de los hombres, tenía tantos defectos que no encontraba por donde comenzar, su pequeña estatura, su nada gracíl cabello, si por lo menos fuera como el de Ino, tan largo y dorado que le sacaba un suspiro a cualquier hombre con solo mover un poco su melena, no tenia piernas largas ni elegantes como Sakura o como la compañera de Sasuke, tímida en exceso, con unos ojos que si bien eran considerados especiales por su técnica ocular, también estaba segura que no era precisamente una buena cualidad que los hombres ven en una mujer y por si fuera poco estaban sus enormes pechos, su gran defecto ¿porque no podía poseer un físico normal como cualquier otra mujer Hyuuga, alta, delgada y de pecho plano, lo que según ella era símbolo de elegancia. Aparte de ella misma, en su familia no hay otra mujer que posea un cuerpo tan lleno de curvas como el suyo, eso la mortificaba, desde siempre se había sentido excluida en su familia y al poseer ese tipo de físico provocaba mas distanciamiento entre las jóvenes de su edad, lo que ella no sabia es que las jovencitas tanto de su generación como las de su clan deseaban poseer un físico parecido al de ella, es que la tímida joven no se daba cuenta de lo que poseía, un cuerpo de infarto que a cualquier hombre incitaría al pecado, su primo muchas veces agradecía a los celos que ella ocultara su figura entre tanta ropa de lo contrario estaría pegado todo el dia a su lado para espantar a cuanto pervertido quisiera acercarse de mas.

Para la ojiperla, Karin era una mujer realmente hermosa, desde el primer dia que llegó pudo percatarse que sentía por el azabache mas que una simple amistad, por eso estaba segura que con ella podía llevar a cabo su plan pero ¿como planteárselo? O mejor dicho ¿como establecer una conversación con ella?, en sus tantos defectos figuraba el hecho de ser un poco antisocial pero solo por ser tan tímida, en verdad detestaba esa parte de su personalidad pero poco podía hacer para remediarlo, a lo largo de los años aprendió a hablar fluidamente evitando los constantes tartamudeos pero estaba totalmente nerviosa por lo que quería hacer, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no trataba con Sasuke pero de algo estaba segura y es que Uchiha Sasuke detesta en gran manera ser engañado, ella pudiera ser su prometida pero no creía salir bien librada si él descubría su engaño.

Pasó una semana pensando como abordar ese tema con la pelirroja del grupo, tal vez a los integrantes del grupo Taka ella era una presumida princesa que no se mezclaba con la plebe pero eso es algo totalmente falso, ella solo quería evitar hacer amistades en un grupo al cual pretendía dejar en cualquier momento, aparte que se sentía un poco molesta con ellos por ayudar al azabache a raptarla, bien, eso era una vil escusa, el problema era el de siempre, su extrema timidez ¿acaso nunca superaría esa endemoniada timidez?, tal vez en otras circunstancias pero ahora mismo se sentía incapaz, nerviosa que cualquiera de ellos descubriera sus pensamientos ¿y como no hacerlo? Ella siempre había sido un libro abierto, cualquiera que la conociera era capaz de detectar sus pensamientos e inseguridades, y encima de eso debía pensar en una buena manera de acercarse a Karin ya que sin ella su plan no se podría llevar a cabo.

¡Bien!, ya es suficiente se dijo la ojiperla, una semana encerrada en esa habitación no la llevaría a ninguna parte, con su Byakugan ya había detectado las zonas adyacentes y encontró algo muy interesante pero así como la llevaron a la fuerza estaba segura que no le permitirían salir si no tenían certeza que no intentaría irse, de todos modos el mayor problema era Sasuke y este llegaba en la noche pasadas las diez todos los días. ¿que hace todo el dia fuera se consultaba la chica de ojos de luna?, a pesar de no querer casarse con él no dejaba de recordar esos momentos tan significativos en su niñez y en como aun después de tanto tiempo ella se preocuparía mucho si algo malo le pasaba pero ¿no era algo malo lo que ella pretendía hacer?, inmediatamente negaba, la chica solo quería librarse de ese compromiso y dejarlo en manos de una mujer que en verdad lo amara, que diera su vida por él de ser necesario ¿es que acaso ella no era capaz de dar la vida por él también? Claro que si, pero no solo por él, ella daría la vida por cualquier persona que ocupe un lugar importante en su corazón, prueba viviente de ello fue cuando estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su preciosa vida por el hiperactivo ninja de Konoha, pero con Sasuke era diferente, ellos fueron amigos desde niños, debería significar mas pero tantos años esos sentimientos olvidados hacían imposible que sintiera por él algo mas intenso que lo que siente por sus amigos o por Naruto, y a todo esto ¿en que momento olvidó los momentos vividos junto a Sasuke?, estos importantes trozos de su vida estaban desterrados en la tierra del olvido dentro de su ser, era como si alguien los hubiese borrado pero ¿cuando?, ¿en verdad alguien hurgó dentro de su cabeza y le produjo esa perdida de recuerdos?, no lo creía así, probablemente su propia mente borró todo recuerdo a partir del rechazo del azabache, pero por supuesto que había algo oculto, es que su padre desde siempre se opuso a ese compromiso y cuando el joven Uchiha se marchó de la aldea el ojiperla mayor aprovecho para realizar un complicado jutsu y borrar de su memoria todo rastro del chico, desde el momento en que se convirtió en desertor, para Hinata Hyuuga solo era un compañero de generación con una turbia historia en la que su hermano mayor masacró a los suyos pero como todo lo que hacemos siempre tiene sus pro y sus contra, el patriarca Hyuuga contaba con que nunca mas en la vida se encontrarían ellos dos porque de ser así, como de hecho ocurrió, ella recuperaría todas sus memorias con respecto a "su prometido"

Luego de meditarlo tanto llego a la conclusión que si seguía pensando jamas se consideraría preparada para hacerlo, se dijo a si misma que ya era la hora, tenia que ganarse aunque sea un poco de confianza de los compañeros de Sasuke para poder salir a las adyacencias de la cabaña.

Por toda una larga semana había comido en su habitación, no había salido para nada de ese lugar, pero ese dia seria distinto, se levantó muy temprano, incluso antes de lo que solía hacerlo Sasuke, es que toda una semana sin hacer nada apremiaba por lo menos conocer la rutina de sus "captores", preparó el desayuno diligentemente con los pocos ingredientes a la mano y preparó la mesa con la maestría de la perfecta ama de casa.

Como siempre, el primero en levantarse fue el azabache llevándose menuda sorpresa al encontrarla en la cocina con todo listo para el desayuno. Huevos revueltos, algunos vegetales al vapor y te negro, no muy elegante pero con una buena presentación y un exquisito aroma que a cualquiera le provoca. "Buenos días" saluda tímidamente le chica y se enorgullece por evitar tartamudear en frente del Uchiha, es que aunque se negara a aceptarlo su presencia la ponía tan o mas nerviosa que la presencia del hiperactivo rubio.

Siendo el Uchiha de personalidad tan amarga su escueta respuesta fue su típico "Hmp", ¿acaso es eso una palabra? ¿ no puede por lo menos asentir con la cabeza en señal de respuesta? Se preguntaba mentalmente la tímida chica. Por su parte el azabache no dejaba de estudiar las actitudes de la chica, sabia que algo pretendía pero no sabia que, también estaba consciente que a ella no le agradaba estar ahí y menos la idea de casarse con él, pero nada podía hacer, desde que era un niño aprendió que lo suyo es solo suyo y esa chica lo es desde que eran muy pequeños, siempre ha sido egoísta y celoso y de ninguna manera iba a admitir que ese Hyuuga entregara a otro hombre a Hinata, de haber ocurrido eso habría matado al malnacido que se proclamara su dueño y la habría llevado lejos, muy lejos donde nadie pueda quitarle lo que por derecho le corresponde.

En completo silencio el azabache devoró el desayuno que preparó la ojiperla sin quitarle en ningún momento el ojo de encima, mientras que ella hacia todo lo humanamente posible para evitar un estallido de nervios en presencia de ese hombre que desconcierta todos sus sentidos, tal vez ella no esta consciente de ese hecho pero es la realidad, el solo pensar estar tanto tiempo con él la hacia casi hiperventilar. Agradecía infinitamente la presencia inesperada de ese chico de cabello blanco en el comedor, de haber continuado ellos dos solos estaba segura de una cosa, o se desmallaba o de plano expulsaba sus intestinos por la boca, es que su estomago estaba tan revuelto que decir que sentía mariposas era un tonto juego de niños, en realidad sentía un millar de abejas revoloteando y zumbando dento de su estomago, eso nunca le había pasado, ni en esos años cuando la sola presencia de Naruto le hacia perder el conocimiento.

A Suigesu se le unió luego Juugo y posteriormente Karin quien le lanzaba a la chica de ojos perlas miradas cargadas de veneno y envidia, la pobre chica se sentía asfixiada de repente, necesitaba salir de ahí, entre los nervios causados por la presencia de Sasuke, los comentarios pasados de tono de Suigetsu y la mirada venenosa de Karin, sentía que en cualquier momento sus pulmones explotarían por falta de oxigeno.

Estaba a punto de salir disparada hacia afuera cuando el azabache acallo a todos de un golpe seco con el puño en la mesa, inmediatamente todos, entiéndase Karin y Suigetsu, dejaron de lado cualquier comentario que se les pudiese ocurrir a sabiendas que no era buena idea provocar al ex vengador mas de la cuenta.

Luego de aplacar los ánimos de sus compañeros se levantó en silencio y partió de inmediato, siendo seguido por los integrantes masculinos de Taka dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

Era ahora o nunca, este era el momento de hablar con la pelirroja, debía dejarle las cosa bien en claro si quería que todo saliera como esperaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Podía decir que era una de las conversaciones mas difíciles que ha sostenido con alguien, la ojiperla siempre había sido discreta y tímida, por lo tanto se le hacia sumamente difícil establecer ella una conversación y llevar las riendas de la misma. Es que la pelirroja estuvo en todo momento a la defensiva tanto que por poco inicia una batalla entre ellas, si bien la ojiperla es de carácter gentil y de alma apaciguada, aunque sea por una vez en la vida debía mostrar carácter y antes que Karin se abalanzara hacia ella, utilizó su técnica de puño suave para inmovilizar completamente el cuerpo de la otra chica. Y aun inmovilizada Karin se resistía a escuchar las palabras de la que según ella le robaba el amor de Sasuke kun, solo dio su brazo a torcer cuando en una solo oración escucho el nombre de su amado y el propio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mas de dos semanas han transcurrido desde la extraña conversación con Karin, tiempo en el cual el azabache no ha iniciado ningún tipo de acercamiento entre ambos y durante el cual ella se preguntaba constantemente el porque de llevársela con intenciones de casarse cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca de su persona mas alla de los escasos minutos donde compartían el desayuno. También tuvo tiempo de reflexionar acerca de su futuro proceder y cada vez mas se daba cuenta que era lo mejor, después de todo ella y el azabache ni siquiera se agradan del todo.

Con su Byakugan había explorado los alrededores y había descubierto un sembradío de plantas medicinales donde estaban las que ella necesitaba, pero había un problema, un gran problema llamado Juugo, desde que la ojiperla decidió salir de su habitación y convivir un poco mas con ellos el gigante de cabello anaranjado casi siempre está pegado a ellas dos, prefería no pensar en ello, pero presentía que en cualquier momento el azabache descubriría su plan y ahí todo se iría al bote, era todo lo que tenia, nunca había sido una estratega como Shikamaru ni había poseído una lógica como la de Shino, por lo tanto eso de idear planes no era lo suyo.

Un extraño sentimiento instalado en su corazón le indicaba que ya era hora de ejecutar su plan porque en alguna parte de su ser estaba la duda sobre si era lo mejor o no, es que se estremecía solo pensar en la soledad en la que se sumía Sasuke cada vez mas, una parte de ella le clamaba que se acercara a él, lo conociera y tratara de llegar a su corazón pero Hinata era terca, siempre lo fue y por muy gentil y amable que fuera cuando tomaba una decisión, solo la cambiaba por una gran circunstancia. Aunque debía admitir que no se sentía lo suficientemente cálida para traer a la luz el corazón de Sasuke, confiaba plenamente en que una mujer que dice amarlo tanto pudiera lograrlo, no ella, no Hinata Hyuuga quien desde hace mucho ama a otro y que de hecho le confesó su amor en medio de una gran batalla.

Lo mejor era ganarse la confianza del pelinaranja e invitarlo ir al sembradío cerca de la cabaña, estaba segura que Juugo conocía poco o nada de plantas, su escusa para ir fue recoger plantas aromáticas para hacer te o para aderezar la comida, aprovechando un descuido de su sombra gigante, la de mirada perlada coloco en su bolsa unas cuantas plantas con efecto adormecedor, no muchas pero si las suficientes para dormir a una persona por tres días.

Al llegar a la cabaña, casi de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina en donde separo las plantas que necesitaba para su plan y se dispuso a guardarlas en un lugar seguro, aunque no estaba segura si en la cabaña existía tal lugar, or lo que las escondió en sus enorme vestimenta hasta hallar uno mejor, esa era la noche, ya había esperado suficiente y no quería seguir haciéndolo puesto que sentía como poco a poco podría acostumbrarse a ese lugar y a los miembros de Taka.

Ese dia todo debía salir perfecto, de lo contrario serian descubiertas y Sasuke se enfadaría muchísimo, parecía que Karin era la mas nerviosa de las dos, de momentos llegaba a dudar del gran amor hacia el azabache, en su momento le pareció un plan genial pero a medida que transcurrían los días se arrepentía de dar su palabra, Karin podía ser lo que quisieran, una bruja desagradable, mala persona o hasta idiota por confiar de nuevo en una persona que intentó matarla pero ella cumplía su palabra, si decía que haría algo por lo general lo cumplía, por lo tanto dejaría todo en manos de la ojiperla y se iría todo el dia a cualquier parte, de lo contrario sus inusuales nervios hablarían por si solos.

La ojiperla por lo general se dividía con la pelirroja los quehaceres de la cocina, ella cocinaba el desayuno, Karin el almuerzo y a cena de nuevo ella, pero ese dia la pelirroja se marchó y le dejó todo el trabajo pero así era mejor, podía comenzar a utilizar las plantas de una vez, o era en Sasuke pero Juugo estaba ahí, así como ayudo al azabache a llevarla hasta la cabaña estaba segura que también impediría que se fuera, pero la pobre chica no contaba que Sasuke llegara de imprevisto, eso la sorprendió, desde que estaba ahí él nunca había ido a la hora del almuerzo ¿sospecharía algo? No, por supuesto que no, todo era coincidencia, tal vez ese dia estaba desocupado y decidió comer en casa, se decía positiva la chica, tal vez así era mejor.

Preparo un suculento almuerzo utilizando los ingredientes favoritos del azabache pero no era todo, una de las hiervas que utilizo contenían un potente adormecedor pero utilizado en menor cantidad solo dejaba al cuerpo un poco atontado, como si los sentidos perdieran un poco de agudez.

Estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de que intentaba por todos los medios no hacerlo, preparo la mesa solo para Sasuke puesto que Juugo se marcho solo minutos después que él llegó, Hinata se disponía a llegarse hasta su habitación cuando su acompañante la tomo suavemente de una muñeca y le pidió de manera casi amable que le acompañara, ella estaba sorprendida, desde que estaban ahí y luego de "esa conversación" no habían cruzado palabra alguna, ¿como podía negarle algo cuando era casi amable? Bien sabia ella que le era mas fácil ordenar que pedir por lo que seguramente había hecho un gran esfuerzo para que aquel "quedate" sonara mas a una petición que a una orden.

Ahora si estaba en problemas, toda la comida contenía esa esencia tranquilizante sacada de las hojas de la planta medicinal, estaba en la mesa con el Uchiha quien no dejaba de escudriñarla con la mirada y si no comía haría de sus acciones algo muy sospechoso, seguro un poco de la comida no haría efecto alguno en su cuerpo, que tontería, ella sabia perfectamente que solo un poco y los sentidos se adormecían, afortunadamente no estaba siendo consumido directamente sino en la comida de lo contrario el cuerpo se entumecería de inmediato y perdería conocimiento en pocos minutos.

Luego del "fructífero" almuerzo, el azabache se retiro dejándola sola en la cabaña, no sin antes despedirse con un "hasta mas tarde, tenemos que hablar", nuevamente en un tono que casi denotaba petición y no orden. Eran momentos como ese en donde se permitía dudar pero ya todo estaba en marcha, solo esperaba que Karin estuviese de vuelta temprano. Para cualquier persona lo que ella iba a hacer era una gran tontería pero poco podía hacer, todo se le ocurrió en medio de un aterrador momento pero igual sabia que no mejoraría mucho su plan, adormecer los sentidos de Sasuke, hacerle creer que aceptas el compromiso y posteriormente dormir junto con él para acostumbrarse a la compañía del otro, pero quien estaría ahí no seria ella sino la pelirroja y no precisamente a dormir, con las plantas que pensaba administrarle el azabache tendría todos sus sentidos en manera pasiva y no distinguiría siquiera quien estaba a su lado, cuando despertara ya seria tarde, habría pasado una larga velada con Karin y la ojiperla ya estaría muy lejos puesto que las hiervas le dormirían por lo menos 48 horas seguidas, con suerte el ultimo Uchiha se daría cuenta que con Karin no necesitaba a ninguna otra mujer y a ella la dejaría en paz para que viva su soñada historia de amor junto a Naruto.

Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro y no todo lo que planeamos se hace realidad, Sasuke sabia que ella planeaba algo, no sabia que pero esa determinación en su mirada se lo indicaba, también sabia que eso de idear algún plan no era el fuerte de la peliazul así que seguro era una gran tontería pero de igual forma detestaba ser engañado, burlado, y por mas que quisiera hacer la paz con ella no dejaría que cometiera la estupidez de traicionarlo.

Lo primero que hizo luego de almorzar junto a su futura esposa fue buscar a Karin, de alguna manera ella estaba enredada en lo que sea que planeaba Hinata. O el azabache era muy buen rastreador o Karin estaba tan distraída que no se percato de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo en frente, dejando salir un potente grito que lastimaba profundamente los tímpanos de los oídos del azabache, definitivamente, detestaba las mujeres escandalosas, jamas se fijaría en una así, por suerte para él Hinata poseía una suave y melodiosa voz, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, necesitaba saber algo y Karin se lo diría.

-Ya se lo que planean- tan directo como siempre el azabache, claro que no sabia nada pero sabia como jugar al engaño.

-Yo no hice nada Sasuke kun, esa Hyuuga me dijo que pasaría un buen rato contigo y luego te darías cuenta que no necesitas a otra mujer a tu lado- hablaba la mujer en frente suyo hecha un manojo de nervios por la reacción del azabache, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, estaba sereno, de seguro no le tomaría importancia a los hechos, tal vez y hasta estuviese feliz de que Hinata se fuera y quisiera estar con ella, pero no podía arriesgarse, esperaría que el azabache hablara.

En tono que denotaba clara molestia y no admitía replicas el Uchiha pregunto que se traian entre manos, pudo haber continuado con el juego de saber exactamente que estaba pasando pero ese no era él, siempre se había caracterizado por ser directo e ir al grano y ahora no seria la excepción.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Decir que estaba dolido, enfadado, era poco, Hinata y él eran amigos desde muy pequeños, desde una edad tan tierna sabían que se casarían y ella estaba feliz con ese hecho, podo haber sido una niña cuando se distanciaron, cuando él lastimó sus sentimientos pero se supone que ella era gentil, incapaz de guardar rencor a alguien, entonces ¿por que a él si? Sabia que había sido malo, que tal vez no la mereciera pero el solo hecho de haberla ido a buscar a Konoha debería significar algo para ella, definitivamente aclararía las cosas con ella de una vez por todas, incluso estaba dispuesto a cambiar esa hosca actitud, quería estar con ella, necesitaba que la única persona a la cual extraño realmente mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad quisiera estar con él, no seria algo fácil puesto que sus acciones para con ella no habían sido las mejores, pero diablos, de ninguna manera la dejaría irse, en eso si no estaba dispuesto a ceder, ya de niños Naruto acaparó todo la atención de ella y a era tiempo que la recuperara.

Llegó para la cena a tiempo, algo que no había hecho desde que Hinata estaba con ellos, ya sabia todo de su absurdo plan y estaba dispuesto a permitirse saber hasta donde llegaría ¿realmente seria capaz de drogarlo? ¿tan grandes eran sus deseos de alejarse de él que estaba decidida a engañarlo, a hacerle creer que estaría con ella cuando en realidad seria Karin?, el podo haberse conocido en el mundo ninja como un demonio despiadado y sin corazón pero por todos los cielos, eso no significaba de ninguna manera que había dejado de serlo, el sol no puede taparse con un dedo así como una persona por muy profundo que sea el odio que alberga su alma jamas dejara de ser humano.

La Hyuuga lo conoce desde que eran prácticamente recién nacidos, él era mayor que ella por unos cinco meses pero desde que tiene uso de razón ya se conocían, sus padres los comprometieron desde ese tiempo, puede que hasta lo hayan planeado desde antes, no lo sabia y la verdad no le importaba, solo tenia presente que Hinata era suya o lo seria cuando se casaran, pero él era posesivo, celoso, ella fue prometida a él, solo a él, no a Naruto, no al cara de pero de Kiba, no a su primo, ella era de él y de nadie mas, podía entender un poco nada mas, porque ella quería irse, el se la había llevado sin su consentimiento, nunca le dio otra opción, pero diablos, de solo pensar que Hiashi la casaría con otro hombre le hacia hervir la sangre, de alguna manera debía evitar tal atrocidad, así signifique mantenerla en contra de su voluntad en esa cabaña, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano ella confiaría de nuevo en él y aceptaría de buena manera su próximo e inminente matrimonio ¿era egoísta por querer la aceptación y el cariño de la ojiperla sin siquiera hacer méritos por ellos? Si, lo era, pero eso no era novedad para nadie, todos sabían que Sasuke Uchiha era egoísta, celoso y posesivo, nadie osaba tomar lo suyo, sus compañeros de equipo lo sabían, ella también lo sabia, de niño compartieron tantas cosas y algunas de sus actitudes jamas cambiaron, a la buena o a la mala tendría que aceptar que no la dejaría irse, antes mataría a cualquier hombre que la mirase mas alla de la cuenta, así se tratase del mismo Naruto aunque lo dudaba puesto que el cabeza hueca de su amigo rubio le prometio no interferir en su relación y un montón mas de estupideces que ni al caso va recordar. Ahora lo importante era la situación con la peliazul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su corazón latía desbocado, el azabache llegó en completo silencio y se sentó al cabezal de la mesa como acostumbraba en los desayunos, solo le dirigía miradas escrutadoras de las que ella quería escapar a como de lugar, intentó servir su comida y la autoritaria voz del azabache la detuvo, por largos minutos que a la Hyuuga se le hicieron eternos, la mano del azabache sostenía su muñeca firmemente, no le hacia daño ero cualquier intento de escape se vería frustrado. Sabia que la había descubierto, algo dentro de ella se lo decía, al no presentarse Karin a la hora estipulada una extraña sensación comenzó a cocinarse en su estomago.

-Así que...- comenzó el azabache -intentabas engañarme – escupía las palabras intentando aparentar una calma inexistente mientras apretaba de a poco el agarre a la muñeca de su acompañante.

Ella no decía nada, solo mantenía la cabeza gacha y ese silencio hacia enfadar mas al Uchiha ¿ni siquiera iba a defenderse? ¿no merecía siquiera una explicación de parte de ella? ¿tanto lo odiaba? ¿ya no quedaba de ese cariño que de niño sentía por él? Preguntas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza y de las cuales quería respuesta pero de ninguna manera las haría, demostrar alguna clase de sentimientos lo haría ver patético, le haría parecer un débil sin carácter.

No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ya lo presagiaba, nunca en su vida había sido buena ideando planes y menos aun tratando de engañar a alguien, siempre había sido un libro abierto, todos quienes la conocían sabían siempre que pasaba con ella, que pensaba como si pudieran leerle la mente y Sasuke no era la excepción, or mas que ella quisiera negarlo muchas cosas del Uchiha jamas habían cambiado, pudo haber estado sumergido en la soledad y el mundo del odio durante mucho tiempo pero eso no cambio esos rasgos de su personalidad que siempre lo habían caracterizado, desde que eran niños él siempre sabia que pasaba con ella, sabia que pensaba, era como si de alguna manera existiera una conexión invisible que los mantuviera unidos pero creyó falsamente que tal conexión ya no existía entre ambos, que esa sensación de conocer lo mas recóndito de su ser era producto de su imaginación, pero todo era verdad, él aun podía ver su alma aunque ella se rehusara ver la suya, él conocía sus deseos, sus anhelos, escudriñaba su mente como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y ella nada podía hacer para evitarlo, pero ¿realmente quería evitarlo? ¿en verdad quería evitar que él la conociera? ¿temía ella olvidar algo o alguien importante en su vida si lo dejaba entrar en su corazón? Claro que no, eso no era verdad, ella solo anhelaba su libertad, su libre albedrío, la oportunidad de elegir donde y con quien quería estar, por eso en un ataque de coraje o de estupidez como lo definiría luego se soltó de su agarre e intento pasar de su presencia, ya no quería estar bajo su atenta mirada, saldría de ahí a como de lugar, pero no seria sencillo, el Uchiha es mas veloz que ella y en menos de un parpadeo de sus ojos lo tenia en frente impidiéndole el paso.

Sabia bien que si decía algo mas la situación entre ambos empeoraría pero no podía, no quería dejarla irse, necesitaba de ella, quería que fuera parte de su vida, de maneras que no él mismo puede entender sentía que solo su presencia traía tranquilidad en su vida, le habría valido un comino el estar comprometido si la mujer no fuese ella, de haber sido una molesta mujer jamas la habría ido a buscar, no era porque sus familias los comprometieron, era por ser ella, SU Hinata. Nadie mas podía reemplazar ese pequeño sentimiento que desde siempre albergaba su corazón.

La chica de mirada perlada sentía que debía irse, apartarse de él porque de lo contrario jamas lo haría, sabia que de permanecer junto al azabache un poco mas de tiempo desarrollaría sentimientos que no estaba segura de poder afrontar, por eso antes que el azabache hiciera movimiento alguno ella vocifero que se iría a toda costa, empuñando en su mano una gran cantidad de chakra y asestando un certero golpe en el pecho del moreno quien de la sorpresa de sus actos ni reacciono.

Un golpe cargado de chakra directo al pecho dejaba fuera de combate a cualquiera pero la peliazul sabia que a Sasuke lo aturdiría solo un momento, debía aprovechar la oportunidad y huir ahora que podía, no había tiempo que perder, corría como posesa sin prestarle atención a nada ni siquiera a Karin quien corría en dirección a la cabaña como si hubiese visto un fantasma, la ojiperla sabia de las habilidades de la pelirroja y suponía que estaba ahí para ayudar al Uchiha pero estaba lejos de la realidad, la integrante de Taka solo quería advertirle a su líder de mas de veinte poderosos chakras que se dirigían hacia el bosque contiguo a la cabaña, Sasuke estaba molesto, herido, dolido por el accionar de Hinata ¿en que remoto sueño ella lo atacaría? Ese golpe era un ataque mortal, de haber tenido un poco mas de puntería le habría parado el corazón, él nunca se rendía en su propósito pero no seguiría mendigando un poco de cariño, de compañía de la chica, la próxima vez que se la encontrara conocería una parte de el que deseara no haber conocido nunca, pero no ahora, por el momento la dejaría, la información de Karin lo tenia sin cuidado hasta que la chica menciono que se dirigían por el mismo lugar por donde partió la ojiperla, ignorando el dolor en el pecho producto del juken de Hinata tomo entre sus manos su katana y se dirigió presuroso al bosque sin escuchar cualquier otra información que tuviese la pelirroja.

Una de las habilidades de Sasuke era su gran velocidad pero ahora se sentía como una tortuga, había corrido por alrededor de diez minutos y ni rastro de la chica, su Sharingan o distinguía nada entre la espesura del bosque, pronto llegaría al área de una gran cascada cubierta de una densa niebla y sus poderosos ojos no serian de mucha ayuda, tenia un mal presentimiento y no encontrarla a salvo no era opción, el era un Uchiha, el ex vengador, a el jamas se le escapaba nadie, metido en sus cavilaciones escucho el sonoro y agudo grito de ella, guiándose por el sonido la encontró herida y rodeada por extraños sujetos aparentemente ninjas pero sin identificación alguna, cuando el que parecía ser el líder de esos extraños le sonrió maliciosamente todos se unieron a la macabra acción y se dispusieron a atacarlo dejando a la ojiperla con mas de cinco enemigos aun, tenia que acabar con esos sujetos, la vida de ella correría peligro si no eliminaba la amenaza de inmediato.

Luchó y venció a sus enemigos siendo sustituidos de inmediato por otros sujetos, lo bueno es que ya ninguno tenia tiempo de atacarla pero lo malo es que segundo a segundo sus fuerzas mermaban, sabia que un extraño jutsu era el responsable de su debilitamiento pero no se rendiría, como que era un Uchiha no se rendiría, por la memoria de su hermano saldría en bien de esa difícil batalla y la chica estaría a salvo, solo que no contaba que uno de ellos tomo de rehén la chica alegando que si no se rendía le partiría el cuello, pero Hinata también es una ninja, después de ver tan fiera pelea or parte del Uchiha para protegerla no permitiría que terminara todo de esa manera.

Así como ataco a Sasuke con su juken así mismo lo hizo con el sujeto pero este parecía inmune a sus ataques e intento matarla pero en ultimo momento cuando ya veía su vida pasar anta sus ojos llego el azabache a salvarla de la inminente muerte pero a cambio se gano una profunda y sangrante herida, aun no estaban a salvo, porque quien sabe de donde una nueva ronda de sujetos apareció, Sasuke apenas podía mantenerse en pie, aun así dio una feroz batalla al igual que la ojiperla pero así como vencían a sus enemigos también llegaban otros mas, el azabache en verdad estaba mal, la sangre corriendo por su cuerpo minuto a minuto aumentaba, las energías de la ojiperla ya no le alcanzaban para mantener su dojutsu activado por mas de un minuto mas, pero aun podía hacer algo, de lo contrario ambos morirían.

Haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo por mantener su Byakugan activado, la chica realizó las 64 palmas de adivinación y aprovechando la distracción se acerco a Sasuke una vez mas, este sabia que en la situación actual no ganarían, no podía arriesgarse a permanecer ahí y ver como le arrebataban la vida, la vio luchar ferozmente y eso le dio las fuerzas suficientes para tomarla del brazo y salir disparados a toda la velocidad que le permitía su muy maltratado cuerpo pero esos sujetos eran persistentes, les seguían el paso de cerca, estaban muy cerca de la cascada y esa era su salvación, pudiera morir en el intento pero ese no había mas opción, ese jutsu aun estaba activo por lo que quien lo invocó se encontraba a salvo y seguro era el responsable de la aparición de mas sujetos, por eso sin pensarlo mas se lanzo con la chica aun tomada del brazo por las alturas de la cascada, estaba demasiado débil para poder mantenerse consciente, en plena caída sentía como todo se volvía oscuro y aunque lucho por permanecer despierto no lo logro, solo silencio y oscuridad abrasaron su ser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durante unos pocos segundos el horror se apoderó de su ser, sabia que no tenían otra opción, de no lanzarse por la cascada irremediablemente perecerían en la soledad del bosque, el jutsu que sea que estaban utilizando era muy poderoso, durante la batalla Sasuke no activo ninguna de sus técnicas, exceptuando el katon, sabia de lo poderoso que eza el azabache y en esa batalla parecía un ninja promedio, no un héroe de guerra, en medio de su caída observo como el Uchiha se desmayaba, ella tenia que salvarlo, a como de lugar, él fue por ella sin importarle sus palabras anteriores, estaba ahí luchando por salvarla y ella tenia que retribuírselo, casi no tenia fuerzas pero de alguna manera utilizo el elemento que los rodeaba para impedir caer de sopetón el el agua y de manera mas suave aterrizar en el suelo, cuando podo recuperarse un poco de la caída se levantó y verifico los alrededores, el azabache estaba inconsciente y necesitaban un refugio donde pudiera curarle sus heridas, ademas una fuerte lluvia se aproximaba y podía empeorar la situación si no se refugiaban. Para su fortuna pronto encontró una pequeña y húmeda cueva donde llevo casi arrastras al azabache, al estar dentro y examinar sus heridas un cúmulo de sensaciones se arremolino en su estomago, tenia una profunda cortada en el abdomen y otras mas en su torso, la sangre seguía brotando y ella no llevaba consigo ningún material que sirviera para parar el sangrado, su gruesa chaqueta, por lo menos aun la llevaba en buen estado, esta serviría para hacer presión en las heridas y evitar la masiva perdida de sangre, sus excelente control de chakra la hubiera ayudado a cerrar un poco sus heridas pero estaba casi sin energía, ni siquiera el Byakugan podía activar, les esperaban largas horas de suplicio ahí, atrapados en la húmeda y pequeña caverna, un montón de sujetos muy poderos que pudieran estar cerca y ella no podía verificarlo, y encima de todo una fuerte tormenta que se ceñía inclemente sobre la faz de la tierra donde estaban.

Me disculpan por los errores ortográficos, siempre reviso y sin embargo cuando leo una vez publicado me percato de errores que antes no había notado.

Les agradezco infinitamente a todos mis bellos lectores, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este loco fic, perdón por no responder con mayor regularidad sus reviews, tratare de hacerlo mas seguido. Una aclaratoria, no siempre escribo siguiendo un orden cronológico, puede ocurrir una acción del momento y luego algo del pasado para seguir de nuevo con el presente, se que es confuso pero siguiendo una orden lineal siento que estoy enumerando las acciones.

Por ultimo, les pido que me tengan un poquitin de paciencia con mis otros fics, se que la mayoría de los que leen esta historia tambien leen las otras, bueno, ya trabajo en los próximos capítulos de "Our love" y "Playin whit my heart", los otros fics los actualice la semana pasada.

Antes que se me olvide, quiero invitarles una vez mas a que entren al foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas", es muy sencillo y divertido participar, actualmente se lleva a cabo un reto llamado "Intercambio de cuerpo", si alguna se anima aun puede participar, mis personajes son Itachi y Obito ¿se os imagina en el cuerpo del otro?, bueno, aquí les dejo el link.

La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


End file.
